The present invention pertains to optoelectronic packages and particularly to packaging of devices for coupling light from an optical waveguide or optical device on a board or substrate to an optical port on an integrated circuit. More particularly, this invention pertains to the use of self-aligned, flexible or rigid optical waveguides or fixtures that hold waveguides, lenses or fibers, for coupling light between an optoelectronic device and an optical fiber, waveguide or lens, or arrays of devices, lenses, fibers and/or waveguides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,184 ('184 patent) by inventor Charles T. Sullivan and issued Dec. 20, 1994, which is hereby incorporated by reference in this specification and discloses a self-aligning mechanical approach for lateral waveguide to lateral waveguide alignment and the use of visual alignment marks for lateral waveguide to lateral waveguide alignment or the alignment of a vertical port to a waveguide with a 45 degree facet. The visual alignment marks of the '184 patent for use with a vertically coupled optical port still require manual alignment which is not self-aligning.
Coupling light from an optical waveguide on a planar printed circuit board or chip substrate via a mount to an optical port on an electronic, opto-electronic or photonic integrated circuit is very difficult to achieve, in the related art, if such coupling is to have high throughput efficiency, tolerance to variations in temperature and wavelength, robustness, and low assembly and maintenance cost.